Mockingbird
by VeexD
Summary: AU William ‘Spike’ Hunter had a perfect life. He is married to his first and only love, Buffy, and is a father to his twins. One night his life was turned upside down. Now, he had to raise his children alone only hoping that one day his wife will com
1. Chapter 1

Mockingbird

SUMMARY- William 'Spike' Hunter had a perfect life. He is married to his first and only love, Buffy, and is a father to his twins. One night his life was turned upside down. Now, he had to raise his children alone only hoping that one day his wife will come back.

DISCLAIMER- Joss owns all the BtVS characters. The twins, James and Emma, are mine.

* * *

William 'Spike' Hunter pulled into the driveway of his house. He stepped out of the car and immediately ripped off his tie. He was happy to be home because he knew what was waiting behind the door.

"Daddy! Daddy's home!" he heard from inside.

He walked up to his front door and opened it. Two little children ran up to him and attacked his legs; they held on to him for dear life. A smile appeared on his face.

"Hey, how were my princess and little soldier today." He bent down and picked up his children in his arms. He gave each one a kiss on the cheek.

"It was the best. Auntie Faith did my nails." The girl brought her hands to his face.

"And Uncle Angel showed me how to wrestle!" The boy climbed up to Spike's neck and put him in a weak chokehold.

"Is that so." Spike chuckle and carried the twins in the kitchen. "Hey, sis!" he walked up to his sister.

"How's it going big bro?" Faith said.

"Now that I'm home, I'm fine." He sat down and the twin ran off to play. "Did you have a good time with James and Emma?"

"Of course! I think you need to watch out for James though. Wrestling with Angel? Whew, that kid is like the energizer bunny." Faith leaned back on the counter.

"Where is Angel?"

"He went to get pizza and rent some movies. It's Friday, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I've been out of the loop for a bit."

"How so?"

"I've got a lot on my mind, Faith. It's that time of the year. You know."

"Spike if you need to talk I'm here. I know this is really hard for you." She sat down next to her brother.

"It'll be our fifth anniversary next week." Spike looked down at the wedding ring on his finger.

Faith stayed silent. She knew how hard it was for her brother ever since that night. That horrible night.

"I keep thinking if I gotten there sooner, I could have saved her. I could have stopped this whole thing from happening."

"There was nothing you could do Spike."

"She's been gone for three years next week. Some bastard out there probably has her locked up. What if she's – she might be-"

Faith didn't let him finish the sentence. "Spike, you know for the past three years the police have been doing everything they can. You have to be strong for your kids."

"I know."

"You've gotta have some faith."

He chuckled. "Believe me I have a lot of faith. You don't know how grateful I am. Thank you for being here. Without you or Angel or the rest of the gang, I don't think I could have gotten this far."

"That's what I'm here for." She smiled and punched him lightly in the arm. They both stood up and gave each other a hug.

He walked into the living room. His four-year-old twins were watching Spongebob. They smiled when they saw their dad sit next to them.

Doing a complete emotion flip for his kids, Spike said, "So, what's our favorite spongy friend up to?"

* * *

A couple of minutes later Angel, Faith's husband, walked in with pizza and a bunch of movies. Spike laughed when he saw Angel limping. "What happened to you?" Spike asked as he served Emma her pizza.

"I kicked his butt!" James said proudly.

Everyone laughed except for Angel. "What do you feed this kid? Half the time I couldn't even catch up to him!"

"That's my soldier!" Spike smiled at his son when he gave him a salute. "See, now that made my day!"

"Shut up Spike," Angel snarled.

"I'm just saying, you got beat up by a four year old." Spike and the twins laughed.

"It was funny, Daddy!" Emma said.

"I bet it was. Hey mate, cheer up." Spike patted Angel on his back. "Okay, to make things fair I'll wrestle James."

"You serious?"

"Yeah."

"I'm telling you, don't do it!"

"Come on, son!" Spike went in the living room and moved the coffee table to the side.

"Spike, I'm warning you!" Angel tried to get up but fell back. "You are gonna be a dead man!" He called out.

Five minutes later Faith handed Spike an ice bag. James destroyed him.

"I'm sorry daddy." He said.

"No worries. I'm fine." He lied. 'At least I don't have to worry about him getting beat up in school.' He thought.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Faith and Angel were ready to leave.

"Thanks for looking after them." Spike said.

"Only for you, bro! You need any help tomorrow?"

"Nah, weekends are the only time I get with my kids. I'll be fine, really."

"Okay! See yah."

Spike looked at his two kids sleeping on the couch. He took both in her arms and carried them upstairs. He put each one in their beds and tucked them in. He was about to leave when he hard a small voice call him.

"Daddy?" Emma called.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He places kiss on her forehead.

He walked into his room and got ready for bed. When he laid down he stared at the picture on his bedside table. It was his wife, Buffy. He took the picture and ran his thumb over her face. "I love you, Buffy. I promise I'll find you. I promise." With that he placed the picture back on the table so it was facing him directly. He stared at her beautiful face until he fell asleep.

* * *

I wrote this fic last year and I finally had a chance to post it. I hope everyone likes it so far. I got the idea from Eminem's song Mockingbird. The chapters coming up are going to have a lot of flashbacks. You are going to learn what happened that horrible night. Hopefully I can post it today or tomorrow. Please review. They make me happy and write faster!

original-rebel


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so glad everyone likes the story so far. Here's chapter 2!

A/N Thoughts are in 'single quotations' Just to let you know.

* * *

The rain was pouring outside and the storm was getting worse. Spike tossed and turned in his bed. He was having a nightmare, the nightmare. Every year around the time of his anniversary, he would have the same nightmare of that night. Luckily, he was woken up by the sound of his bedroom door flying.

"DADDY!" Emma and James ran into the room and jumped into Spike's bed.

"What's wrong, bits?"

"That loud booming sound!" Emma said.

"The thunder?"

The twins nodded. "Can we stay here tonight?" James asked.

"Sure. Come here." The twins moved to their father, but James noticed something on the floor. HE picked it up. It was the picture of Buffy. The boy's faces sadden; so did his sister's. James placed the picture carefully on the table.

"I miss mommy." Emma crawled to her father for comfort. James followed her.

Those words broke his heart. His two children had to live three year without their mother. "I do to."

"Is she ever going to come back?" James looked into his dad's eyes. Spike saw his son's green eyes and saw Buffy.

"James, Emma you know that ant chance I get, I'm looking for her." They nodded "Mommy, loves you two so much. Remember that."

"Daddy, why would that man want to take her away?"

Spike didn't want to answer. He relived that day in his head.

_2002_

_Spike held his daughter in his arms and looked at his wife. She was looking at their son making faces at him. He laughed. Today was their second anniversary. Nothing could go wrong._

_Spike stood up. "Okay, bits. Time to go to grandma's!"_

_"Spike, you sure you want to leave them there! What if-"_

_She was cut of by Spike's lips. "No, tonight we are going to have a romantic evening. Your mother agreed to watch the twins. It's just me and you tonight."_

_"Fine. Goodbye my little babies, I love you." Buffy placed a kiss on Emma and James' forehead._

_"I'll be home in 30 minutes. I love you." Spike said._

_"I love you too."_

_Spike arrived at his mother-in-law's house and dropped of his children. "Okay, you two be good and mommy and daddy will pick you up tomorrow! Thanks again Joyce!"_

_"No problem. I would never say no to watching them. Tell Buffy Happy Anniversary!"_

_Spike ran to his car. Before he went home, he decided to go the gift shop. After picking out a stuffed bear and roses he ran to the liquor store and bought a bottle of champagne._

_He whistled when he walked up the driveway. He saw that the front door was open. Carefully walking in the house, Spike looked around. The champagne bottle smashed when it hit the floor. Spike saw blood on the living room floor. He ran all over the house calling Buffy's name. The living room was destroyed, everything was broken and there was blood on the floor. Spike, stopped when he saw a note on the floor._

_BUFFY IS MINE! YOU WILL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN! I DON'T WANT RANSOM! YOU ARE PAYING FOR TAKING HER AWAY FROM ME! BUFFY IS MINE!_

_At the bottom of the note were Buffy's bloody handprint and a P.S._

_P.S LOOK IN THE DESK DRAWER_

_Spike opened the drawer. He cried when he saw what was inside. Polaroid pictures of Buffy tied up and blindfolded. She was cut on her arm and cheek. He could tell she was crying because her mascara was running down her cheek. Spike couldn't take it anymore. He dropped the picture. In the draw was something else. It was a card. It was his anniversary card from Buffy._

_Dear William,_

_First let me start by saying I love you with all my heart and soul. I thank God everyday because I have you. We have reached your fourth year of being together and second year of being married. You have given me everything. You are loving, caring, a hopeless romantic and devoted father. Because of you I have a family. Because of you, I live. William, you are the best thing that has happened to be. I can't wait to wake up everyday because the first person I see is you. You are my first and only true love. You are my soul mate. I love you so much, baby. Here's to our life together._

_Love forever,_

_Buffy_

_Spike broke down in tears. He fell to his knees. He used his cell phone and called the police. He also called Joyce. When she arrived he sobbed at the sight of his children. He took them in his arms. 'No,' he thought 'this is not happening!' The police questioned him and collected evidence. Joyce let Spike and the twins stay with her that night. Joyce called family and friends. She let Spike sleep._

_That night Spike, cried himself to sleep with his children by his side. All he could think about was Buffy._

"Daddy, you didn't answer my question!"

Spike was brought back to earth.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"Why did that man take mommy?"

"He is a bad man." Spike said.

'And he's gonna pay!'

* * *

This chapter is for everyone who reviewed! Thanks you guys. Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I know you guys want to see Buffy, but we are gonna have some flashbacks first.

* * *

Saturday morning, Spike woke up and went down to the kitchen. He made breakfast for his family. While he was cooking, he heard the pitter-patter of feet. Emma and James appeared.

"Good morning, daddy." They said in unison.

"Good morning to you too." Spike picked up this kids and sat them on the stools. "I made your favorite breakfast!" He handed them a plate of chocolate-chip pancakes and a glass of milk.

"Thank you, Daddy." Emma said. James just dug into his food.

"Your welcome. Hey! Slow down there, Speedy Gonzales!" He ruffled James hair and Emma giggled at her brother.

When the three of them finished eating James and Emma went up to their rooms while Spike cleaned up.

"I don't want to go anywhere today." Emma said.

"Why? Daddy takes us anywhere we want on Saturday!"

"I want to stay home. Daddy can tell stories about Mommy." Emma picked up Mr. Gordo. The pig belonged to her mother but Spike gave it to her as a birthday gift.

"You sure?" James questioned. Emma nodded.

"Then lets go tell him."

Spike saw his kids run down the stair still in their pajamas. "Why aren't you dressed? It Saturday, remember?"

"We don't want to go anywhere." James told his father.

"We want to stay home and listen to stories about mommy." Emma went over to the couch and sat down.

"You really want to do that?" Spike was worried.

"Yeah!" they all sat down on the couch.

"Okay then. Um, how about the time, mommy and daddy first met.

_1998, Sunnydale University_

_Spike was fidgeting in his seat. He took the drama course for one reason. Her. Buffy Summers walked into the class. Her honey gold hair was in a bun but tendrils framed her face. Dressed in tight blue jeans and a small novelty t-shirt that read 'Blonde Bombshell'. She took a seat in the front. Spike sighed at the sight of her. He had a crush on Buffy since he moved to Sunnydale last year. During his senior year he was her friend but never had the courage to confront her about his feelings. Now that they were in college, things would be different._

_"Attention class! I want to start off with attendance." The teacher went down the roll call._

_"William Hunter!" Buffy's head shot up when she heard that name._

_"Here!" Buffy followed the British voice and saw him, William a.k.a Spike. His bleach-blonde was ruffled and going in every direction. He wore his usual black jeans, t-shirt, and duster. Buffy bit her lip as she looked at him. Spike was a total hottie in high school and still was. She had a crush on him since senior year of high school but she had a boyfriend. Maybe now that she broke up with her boyfriend during the summer, she would have a chance._

_When attendance was done, the teacher addressed the class on the play they were doing this year. "Romeo and Juliet. The epic romance of two lovers. Only problem is, is that their families hate each other. This is one of the best plays ever written and this year, you will perform it. We will start with additions. Anybody willing to play Romeo?"_

_Of the boys raising their hand, Spike was one of them. Buffy saw him raising his hand. 'Maybe I could get Juliet.'_

_"Good, any Juliet's?" Buffy raised her hand and Spike smiled._

_"I am handing out the scripts. Additions are at 4 o'clock in the auditorium."_

_"And our last additions for Romeo and Juliet, William Hunter and Buffy Summers." The director called out._

_"Hey Buffy." Spike said._

_"Hi, uh we are doing the balcony scene right?" Buffy asked._

_"Yeah, you ready?"_

_She nodded and they started the scene._

_"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, It is my lady, oh, it is my love! O, that she knew she were!" Spike got down on his knees._

_"Ay me!" Buffy said from the lifted section of stage._

_"She speaks, Oh speak again, bright angel!" Spike stood up._

_"Romeo, Oh Romeo where for art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse they name; or if thou wilt not be sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."_

_"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?_

_"Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?" Buffy turned her back from Spike._

_"Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike."_

_"How came thou hither, tell me and where for? The garden walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here."_

_"With love's light wings did I perch these walls; for stony limits cannot hold out and what love can do that dare love attempt. Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me." Spike jumped up to Buffy's raised stage so they were face to face._

_"If they do see thee, they will murder thee."_

_"I have the night's cloak to hide me from their eyes, and but thou love me, let them find me here. My life were better ended by their hate, than death prorogued wanting of thy love." Spike inched closer to Buffy's face. He was about to kiss her but an uproar of applause made him jump._

_They stopped the scene and saw a standing ovation from the audience. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE FOUND OUR ROMEO AND JULIET!" the director screamed. Buffy and Spike smiled at each other._

_Spike volunteered to walk Buffy to her dorm. While walking, Spike decided to make his move. "Buffy, can I tell you something."_

_"Sure Spike."_

_"Well, ever since the first time I saw you, I've had a crush on you." Spike blushed._

_"Really?" Buffy was jumping up and down inside._

_"Yeah. I never had the courage to tell you. I felt like a real poofster."_

_"I had a boyfriend, you know."_

_"Oh, yeah. What's his name?"_

_"Riley, but don't worry. I broke up with him."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yup, he was a real jerk. You should have seen him; he was on his knees begging for me not to leave."_

_Spike laughed. "What a git! What did he do?"_

_"He cheated on me. Luckily I didn't love him. But I'm glad I dumped him because during senior year, I had a crush on you too."_

_"Wow. You did?" Spike was filled with joy._

_"Yeah, I still do." Buffy took Spike's hand. "I really like you, Spike."_

_"I like you too." Spike smiled._

_When they reached Buffy's dorm Spike laced their hands together. "Buffy, would it be okay if I kissed you?"_

_She nodded. When their lips met, they both felt a jolt. The kiss was gentle. Spike put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. They had to break the kiss because they needed air._

_"Can I take you on a date tomorrow?" Spike asked suddenly._

_"I would love that."_

_"I'll pick you up at 8 sharp." Spike bent down for one last kiss._

_"Good night William."_

_"Good night Buffy."_

_Buffy walked into her dorm and jumped on her bed._

_"Why are you so giddy, Buffy?" Her roommate Willow asked._

_"i think I'm in love!"_

_Spike ran into his dorm and started jumping up and down. He turned on his CD player to max volume and started dancing and singing. His roommate, Xander, screamed over the music, "SPIKE, WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU?"_

_"I'M IN LOVE!"_

"Daddy?"

"Yes."

"You were crazy." Emma laughed.

"He probably looked like a monkey jumping up and down!" James teased.

"Well that's your mother's fault. She drove me crazy and I still love her."

* * *

I hoped everyone liked this chapter. The next two chapters have flashbacks and then we learn who took Buffy. Suspense I know. Hehehe… 


	4. Chapter 4

A lot of you guys are guessing who the villian is. Guess what,

**HEHE, I'M NOT TELLING!**

**

* * *

**  
"So what happened next?"

"Well, I took her some dates, but the most special one was when..."

* * *

_  
She looked at herself in the mirror for the umpteenth time. Her hair was straightened. She had on a red spaghetti strap tank top and her faded blue jeans. For some reason Spike had told her to wear jeans and not a dress. She was wondering what they were going to do. Buffy opened her door at exactly 8 o'clock. On the other side was Spike. He looked handsome. He was wearing blue jeans and a white wife beater under a black bottom up. He handed her a single red rose._

_"Aww, thank you." She said._

_"Anything thing for you. Come on."_

_"Where are we going?"_

_"You'll see."_

_They pulled up to the beach. Spike ran around the car and opened Buffy's door. He took her hand and they walked down to the shore._

_"Buffy, do you trust me?" Spike asked suddenly._

_She took a moment to think "Yes."_

_"Alright then. Follow me." Spike led her to a cliff. When he began to climb it, she got worried._

_"No way!"_

_"You said you trust me." Spike held out his hand. She sighed and took it._

_"Now I know why you made me wear jeans." She said and he chuckled._

_Together, they climbed until they reached the top. Buffy heard music and smelled something delicious. When she saw what was at the top she gasped._

_At the top was a picnic set up for two. Soft music was playing. "Oh my gosh. Spike this is so sweet."_

_"I'm glad you like it." He poured her a glass of champagne._

_After eating their meal, Spike held Buffy in his arms. Her back was to his chest. He whispered in her ear. "Did I tell you that you looked beautiful tonight?"_

_She giggled "Five times, but who's counting."_

_"I have a surprise for you."_

_"What is it?"_

_Spike reached into his pocket for his cell phone. He dialed a number and said, "Hit it.." He put the phone back in his pocket. "Buffy, this is for you." He pointed into the sky. A few seconds later, fireworks appeared. Buffy put her hand over her mouth in total shock._

_"Oh my god! How did you do this?"_

_"I have my ways. The best part is coming up."_

_She watched the fireworks unravel. Then she saw the message. The fireworks said ' I LOVE YOU' with hearts around it. She gasped at the beautiful sight and turned around to Spike. He smiled at her and said, "I love you, Buffy Summers."_

_She gave him a kiss and said, "I love you too."_

_

* * *

_

"Wow." Emma said.

"Thanks to your Uncle Xander and Uncle Angel."

"Oh, is that why Uncle Xander is always nervous around fireworks?"

"Yeah, bloody idiot lit it while he was still holding it. Luck his arm didn't explode."

James started laughing, while Emma scolded her father. "Daddy! You cursed!"

"Sorry princess. By the way, don't tell him I said that."

"Tell us about the time you asked Mommy to marry you!"

* * *

_Christmas 1999_

_Buffy walked into Spike's apartment. As soon as she walked in she noticed all the candles glowing. On the couch was Spike. He stood up and called her to sit down._

_"Spike, what is all of this?" she said as she sat down._

_"You'll see." When Spike got down on his knee, Buffy knew what was going on._

_He took out the small box from his pocket. "Buffy Anne Summers, you are my everything. I love you more than anything else on this world. I would do anything for you. You are so beautiful, funny, intelligent, caring and kind. You are perfect. I am so grateful hat I found you. Without you I would be a bloody wreck. Of all my years there's only one thing I've ever been sure of, you. When I say 'I love you', it's not because I want you or because I have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love who you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen you kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you and I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You are a hell of a woman. You're the one Buffy. Will you marry me?"_

_He opened the box and inside was a platinum band ring with big center diamond and two small diamonds on the sides._

_Buffy had tears running down her eyes. She smiled at the man in front of her and said, "Yes, I'll marry you." Spike slipped the ring on her finger and they shared a passionate kiss._

* * *

"So we got married and had you two!" Spike said. 

Emma smiled at her father. He started to tickle her and she laughed out loud. Spike then noticed that his son fell asleep during the story. He signaled Emma to tickle him "On the count of three." he whispered "One, two, three!" The pounced on the little boy and he immediately woke up! They laughed so hard that they started to tear.

Spike enjoyed every moment he had with his kids. During the week he worked his ass of to support his family. He knew what his kids were going through, growing up without a mom. Spike's mother died when he was only ten. His father was an abusive drunk. Everyday when Spike came home from school, he would either get punch, kicked, or whipped. Ever since then he vowed that he would never be like his father. Spike always wanted the best for his kids. Buffy's case would always show up on the news and Spike would immediately turn the T.V off. He didn't want to fell the pain or let his children witness it.

When the phone rang, they all groaned. Spike went to pick I up.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Hunter?"

"Yes?"

"This is Detective McDonald. Sir, we found your wife."

* * *

Now hush little babies, don't you cry 

Everything's gonna be alright

Stiffen that upperlip up little lady, I told ya

Daddy's here to hold ya through the night

I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why

We fear how we feel inside

It may seem a little crazy, pretty babies

But I promise momma's gon' be alright

And if you ask me too

Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird

I'mma give you the world

I'mma buy a diamond ring for you

I'mma sing for you

I'll do anything for you to see you smile

And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine

I'mma break that birdies neck

I'd go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya

And make him eat every carat

Don't fuck with dad

* * *

Credit to Eminem. And I also decide to get to Buffy. Haha, you people probably hate me for the cliffhanger. I'm so evil, bwuhahahaha!  



	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait, everyone. On with the story!

* * *

"Hello?"

"Mr. Hunter?"

"Yes?"

"This is Detective McDonald. Sir, we found your wife."

"Buffy! You found Buffy! Is she alright?"

"She's great. She's here and she wants to talk to you."

"Spike." He heard her voice and he broke down.

"Buffy, oh my God. I missed you so much baby!"

"Me too! Spike I want to see you so bad."

"Don't worry baby, I'm coming!"

* * *

"SIR!"

Spike broke out of his daydream. "I'm here! You found Buffy? Is she alright?"

"Mr. Hunter, your wife was brought to the hospital. I hate to tell you this but, she in a coma."

"A-a coma?"

"Yes, but I do have some good news for you. We caught the accomplice and we are sure he is the one who assisted the main suspect. The accomplice confessed that he was working with Riley Finn, who is unfortunately is still at large."

Hate coursed through Spike's body. "How sure?"

"100 percent."

"Where is he?"

"At the police station but we-"

Spike hung the phone up violently. He turned to see Emma and James looking at him. "Listen bits, I'm going to drop you off at Auntie Faith's. I need to go out for a bit."

"What happened, daddy?"

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

"Faith, can you watch them?" Spike asked.

"Sure, come in."

"No time! I'll see you two in a couple of hours!" Spike was going to leave but Faith pulled his arm.

"Spike, what is up?"

He pulled her into the kitchen away from the kids. "They found Buffy. She's in a coma. They have the suspect's accomplice down at the police station."

"Oh my God!"

"Yeah, I gotta go!"

"Spike, wait!" Faith called out but he ran to his car and drove away.

Angel walked in the kitchen "Was that Spike?"

"Angel, follow him!" Faith pushed Angel towards the door.

"What? Why?"

"I'll tell Xander to meet you there!"

"Wait! Tell me what is going on!"

"They found Buffy. She's in a coma and they have an accomplice at the police station. Knowing my brother, he is gonna kill that guy."

* * *

Spike walked into the station with his fists and jaw clenched.

"Mr. Hunter." The detective called him.

"Where is he?"

"He was just escorted a jail cell."

"Where?"

"Around the back. They took him through the parking lot."

Spike ran out the doors and saw a line of prisoners heading toward the back of the station. He ran towards them. Then, Spike saw him. He knew it was him. Parker Abrams, Riley Finn's right hand man.

Spike pounced on the man and started to beat him "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU TOOK HER AWAY! FOR THREE YEARS YOU TOOK HER AWAY! I'LL KILL YOU. YOU ARE A DEAD MAN, YOU HEAR ME YOU BASTARD. YOU ARE A DEAD MAN, ABRAMS! YOU AND FINN ARE DEAD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"SPIKE STOP!" Spike heard Angel and Xander calling him. Officers pulled Spike off Riley and handed him to Angel and Xander. Spike fell to his knees, his eyes were red. He slammed his fist into the ground causing his knuckles to bleed, but he didn't care. He needed to see Buffy

"Spike, get up." Angel pulled Spike to his feet.

"Come on, buddy. We need to go to the hospital." Xander said as they walked to the car.

* * *

Spike ran to the desk "Buffy Hunter! I need to know where she is!"

"Hunter?" A female doctor said. "I'm treating her."

"I'm her husband. Where is she?"

"Follow me. My name is Winifred Burkle. Your wife was brought in with a broken arm and leg and some internal bleeding. By her stats, it seem as if she was in a coma for about 3 to 6 months now."

"Oh my God."

"We immediately went into surgery to stop the bleeding. Here. You can go in."

Spike slowly walked into the room. On the bed he saw his fallen angel. Her face had bruises and her hair was a mess. She was very skinny and dark. He almost didn't recognize her. "B-Buffy?"

She didn't respond. "Baby, please. I missed you so much. Wake up! Wake up! Buffy!" Spike cried next to his love. "Buffy, it's me William. Please I beg you, wake up. Let me see those green eyes."

"Mr. Hunter, if you know anything that could wake her, please try it." Doctor Burkle said.

A light bulb lit in Spike's head.

* * *

"_How did you know they were crying?" Spike asked as he and Buffy changed the babies' diapers._

"_It's a mom thing. I felt them."_

"_Really?"_

"_I had them growing in me for nine months, Spike. We have a special connection." Buffy picked up Emma _

"_Right Emma? Mommy will always know when you are around!"_

* * *

He reached for his cell phone. "Faith, can you bring the kids to the hospital."

"Is everything okay? How's Buffy?" she asked.

"She needs Emma and James. She's not doing so well,"

"I'll be there in a few. It's gonna be okay, Spike. She'll pull through"

"I hope your right,"

"Listen," Spike crouched down to his kids "Mommy's not well and she needs your help. When you two were babies, she felt whenever you were hurt or sad. She would immediately pick you up and comfort you. So, I need you to talk to her. See is going to look different form the pictures but she is your mommy. If you talk to her, she might wake up."

"Okay, daddy."

"Come on." Spike guided him into the dark room. He placed them on the chairs next to Buffy.

"Mommy?" Emma was starting to cry. "Mommy wake up!" Emma took her Buffy's hand.

"We miss you!" James joined his sister.

Despite all of their pleas, nothing happened. Buffy stayed still, didn't move, didn't react to anything her children did. Spike knew something was terribly wrong.

"Buffy, what have they done to you?"

* * *

WE HAVE FOUND BUFFY! And as usual, Parker and Riley are bastards. Hope you all like! 


	6. Chapter 6

Beep… Beep…Beep…

Spike watched the monitor, grateful that the lines were strong and steady. On the bed next to that monitor, was his wife who he did not see in three years. Her beautiful face covered by bruises. Her hair, cut jagged and unkempt. She was not the Buffy he last saw three years ago. He ran out of tears to shed. For the past 23 hours he was sitting on the same chair. His knuckles had dry blood on them, some of Parkers and some of his, but he dared not to show anyone. All of the attention had to go to her. He wanted her back.

There was a knock at the door and Faith slowly came in. She was carrying a can of soda and some vending machine snacks.

"Hey, I brought you something to eat," she said with a weak smile.

"I'm not hungry, Faith," Spike said, still watching the monitor.

"You need to eat something,"

"I said that I'm not-"

His annoyed outburst was interrupted by "James and Emma are worried about you! They said that they hate seeing you like this….like your dead. Spike please?" She held out the soda and snacks.

With a sigh he took them and mumbled thanks.

He hated being like this too.

* * *

"I'm gonna ask you one more time, Mr. Abrams. WHERE IS RILEY FINN?" Detective McDonald shouted in the interrogation room.

"I'm gonna tell _you _one last time! I don't' know!" Parker spat back.

"Okay then. I want you to meet someone," McDonald walked to the door and let a man in "This is Charles Gunn, Mr. Hunter's attorney and long time best friend. He is gonna make sure you go to jail for Burgle HabitationKidnapping, Deadly Conduct, Assault B-I, Rape, and Assisting a Fugitive. That's enough for life in prison. A big cement box filled with other guys longing for fresh meat. And I'm sure you know what I mean by 'fresh meat'. Ever heard the expression 'Don't drop the soap!'? It's an important peice of advice in there!"

Parker was silent.

"Well,"

"He's in Tijuana,"

* * *

"Hello?" Spike said picking up his phone.

"Mr. Hunter, good news. We just got confirmation that Mr. Finn's car crossed the border at 3:47 PM 4 days ago. We are sending a team to find him adn escort him back,"

"That's great! Thank you so much, you have no idea how…it means a lot to now that he's finally gonna get what he deserves."

"No problem. I just ask that you stay away from the station that day. We don't want to charge you with assault," McDonald laughed.

"Don't worry; I'm spending most of my time at the hospital anyways,"

"I'm sure you wife will get better; she's a fighter,"

"I know,"

_I just hope she knows it.

* * *

_

_FLASHBACK_

"_SPIKE, I can't do this! AHHHHHHH!" Buffy screamed on the hospital bed._

"_Yes, you can, pet! All you gotta do is push and then we'll have our beautiful babies,"_

"_YOU ARE NEVER COMING NEAR ME AGAIN! DO YOU HERE ME WILLIAM HUNTER, NEVER!" she squeezed his hand harder._

"_Don't worry, happens all the time," the nurse whispered to Spike._

_Spike smiled through his clenched teeth. Under the pressure of Buffy's squeezing, his ring was starting to cut his skin._

"_Okay, Buffy on the count of three I want you to push as hard as you can!" the doctor commanded._

_Buffy nodded and got ready. Spike leaned up and placed a kiss on her forehead. _

"_ONE…TWO…THREE"_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Buffy's scream was soon overcome by a crying noise._

"_It's a boy!" the doctor said handing over the baby to a nurse. "Okay, one down and one more to go!"_

"_No, I can't! I can't do it Spike," she said looking to her husband, tears coming down her cheeks._

"_Luv, you have to. You need to fight the pain, so we can see our baby girl. I bet she's gonna look just as beautiful as you,"_

_Buffy nodded and waited for the doctors signal._

"_ONE…TWO…THREE!"_

_Seconds later another crying noise entered the room._

"_You did it, luv! You're a fighter!" Spike smiled and kissed her._

"_Here are your lovely babies!" the nurse said handing the twins over to their parents._

"_Hi my little babies," Buffy whispered to the two babies wrapped in blue and pink blankets._

"_See, I was right! They're as beautiful as you!"

* * *

_

Two days later there was a knock at the door. Dr. Burkle, or Fred as she wished to be called, entered with a smile on her face.

"How is she doing, doc. Is she getting better, worse? Are her conditions-"

"Mr. Hunter, slow down. Your wife's stats are getting better! Now that she seems a bit stronger, we are gonna get her better cleaned up and run more tests. Is that okay?"

"It's fine. Thank you so much," Spike said getting up to give her a hug.

"You should go home for today, get some sleep spend time with your children. I know they miss seeing you."

"If something happens to her-" he started.

"I will call you right away," Fred reassured him. "But before you go, you should get those hands check out. It was kind of a bad idea hiding them. They might be infected," she said taking his hands.

"I guess I'm not as secretive as I thought,"

"I notice everything. Tell Emma and James I said hi!"

Spike walked out the hospital and into the sun. He walked towards Rovello, talking to a few neighbors who had heard the news. From far, he could see his kids in the front yard, playing with the hose, Faith and Angel on the steps watching them with smiles on their faces. He suddenly felt the urge to run to them. Even though he saw them everyday, it hadn't been the same since that day they brought Buffy in. Once he got to the yard, Emma and James ran to him and yelled.

"Daddy!"

That one word. It was different from the other times he heard it that week. It was filled with happiness and relief not fear and depression. He scooped them up in his arms not caring that he was now soaked. He brought himself down to his knees but stilled held tight to his angels. Then something he thought he lost came back to him, tears. He cried.

He cried, totally unaware of the cell phone he had dropped. The cell phone that was ringing.

* * *

Sorry about the very very long wait. Please review! 


End file.
